


everything i want, i have

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Dan and Noah, out by the pool.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	everything i want, i have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> NeelyO prompted: It is summer. They are reading by Dan’s pool. They each think their book is better.
> 
> This is roughly 1/3 of those requests 😂
> 
> title from this magic moment by jay and the americans. you don't want to know the roundabout journey my brain took from "summertime fic" to this song.

Dan stands back from his careful arrangement of their new pool furniture—a double-wide lounge chair to fit them both plus a snack bowl, and two side tables for their respective drinks and phones. Noah’s inside mixing up a pitcher of frozen drinks and choosing a snack.

After spreading out some towels over the chair, Dan heads back inside to grab the small cooler they plan to keep the pitcher in between rounds. It’s already filled with ice, and Dan grabs the two filled water bottles sitting next to Noah on the counter. “Thanks for making the drinks,” Dan says and Noah turns off the blender. He leans in to kiss Noah’s cheek, lingering near the smell of sunscreen and strawberry daiquiris. 

Noah smiles and turns toward Dan, kissing him properly, and Dan tastes the strawberries, now. “Mm,” Dan hums. “They taste good.” 

Noah winks and nudges him with his hip. “I’ll grab the glasses and meet you out there.”

Dan gives him another quick kiss and heads back to the door, calling for Redmond, who jumps happily from his bed and trots outside after him. He’s lounging with his headphones in when Noah comes out with the beverages and a bag of chips, handing Dan the food and pouring their first round before storing the pitcher in the cooler in the shade. 

Dan folds the chip bag down into a bowl shape and sets it next to him, grinning when Noah pulls off his shirt and makes a running jump into the deep end of the pool. 

“Woo!” Noah cries out when he surfaces, swimming over to the steps. Dan peers over the top of his sunglasses as Noah steps out, blatantly ogling his boyfriend as water sluices off his shoulders and down his chest. Noah grins at him as he walks over and Dan bites his lip and tries to do something suggestive with his eyebrows. Noah laughs and grabs a towel, rubbing it roughly over his hair and then spreading it out next to Dan on their new chair and climbing on.

“So,” Dan says coyly, turning to face Noah and running a finger down his bicep. “You… come here often?”

Noah cracks up, slipping his own sunglasses over his face. “To this chair you mean? Nah, first time,” he says, still laughing a bit as he leans over and pulls Dan in for a kiss. 

Dan makes a pleased noise against Noah’s mouth. “Well,” he says when they pause, “maybe I could show you around?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
